The present invention generally relates to electrochemical cells and, more particularly, to a low profile seal assembly for sealing the open end of a cell container such that the seal vents when exposed to excessive pressure.
Conventional alkaline electrochemical cells generally include a steel cylindrical can having a positive electrode, referred to as the cathode, which comprises manganese dioxide as the active material. The electrochemical cell also includes a negative electrode, referred to as the anode, which comprises zinc powder as the active material. The cathode is generally formed against the interior surface of the steel can, while the anode is generally centrally disposed in the can. Alternately, in jelly-roll cells, the anode and cathode are spirally wound. A separator is located between the anode and the cathode, and an alkaline electrolyte solution simultaneously contacts the anode, the cathode, and the separator. A conductive current collector is commonly inserted into the anode active material, and a seal assembly, which includes a seal member, provides closure to the open end of the cell's steel can to seal the active electrochemical materials in the sealed volume of the can.
Cylindrical alkaline cells are commonly sealed closed by placing an annular nylon seal above a bead formed near the open end of the cell can and then crimping the upper end of the can inwardly and over the outer periphery of the seal to compress the seal against the bead. However, electrochemical cells employ electrochemically active materials such as zinc which generate hydrogen gas during storage, under abusive conditions and sometimes during or following service use. When the container can is sealed, the build-up of high pressure gases within the sealed container may cause damage to the cell and/or the device in which the cell is employed.
One approach to avoiding a potentially excessive build-up of pressure in the cell container has been to employ a resealable valve system that periodically releases excessive gas pressure from within the active cell volume. However, the periodic and continuous release of gas pressure may, in some situations, permit electrolyte leakage containing salt and other particulate which may foul the resealable valve, and generally requires additional costly components. Another approach to avoiding excessive build-up of pressure involves employing a sealed membrane that is intended to blowout when exposed to excessive pressure either by puncture or rupture of the membrane itself. Puncture mechanisms such as a spiked member may be employed to punch a hole in the thin membrane once the pressure reaches a predetermined amount. Alternately, a rupture mechanism may be employed in the form of a thin membrane which ruptures when the internal pressure of the cell becomes too great. One example of a thermoformed film membrane employed as a vent mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,304, entitled "THERMOFORMED FILM MEMBER VENT FOR GALVANIC CELLS," the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. The aforementioned patent discloses the use of a thermoformed film member retained across a vent aperture located in the inner cover of the electrochemical cell such that the thermoformed film member is intended to rupture at high pressure to provide a vent passage from the sealed internal volume to the surrounding atmosphere.
Other approaches to venting excessive cell pressure have included the use of a vent formed in the seal of the battery which is intended to rupture upon experiencing an excessive pressure build-up in the cell. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,985 discloses a groove formed in both the top and bottom surfaces of a plastic grommet seal such that the groove is designed to shear open at very high pressure. While the prior approaches for venting high pressure gas from the cell have resulted in the ability to vent excessive pressure, many of the prior approaches having not optimized the volume consumed by the seal member, while other approaches lack an accurate rupture pressure mechanism.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide for an electrochemical cell having a pressure release mechanism which occupies a minimum amount of cell volume. It is also an object of the present invention to provide for such a pressure release mechanism that effectively vents gas when exposed to an expected rupture pressure.